


Three Castles [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a perfectly wretched day in Camelot when Uther Pendragon announces Arthur’s betrothal.</p><p>Podfic of Three Castles by rageprufrock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Castles [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Castles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Three Castles / written by rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226363) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose). 



  


**Length:** 0:38:11  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/M-Three%20Castles%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.mp3) (53 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/M-Three%20Castles%20by%20rageprufrock-paraka.m4b) (42 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded ~~for science!~~ as an editing experiment for episode 3 of [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[**auralphonic**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/). [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/profile)[**dodificus**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/) and [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/jenepod/profile)[**jenepod**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/jenepod/) also recorded this story, and we compared how long it took us to make. There is also a version of this story podficced by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/eosrose/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/eosrose/)**eosrose**.


End file.
